


S.E.C.K.S.

by luta_comigo



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luta_comigo/pseuds/luta_comigo
Summary: Kenny McCormick would do anything to get into Craig's pants.Even if it meant tricking him into having sex with his best friends.Please understand that this is meant to make no sense and is made just for entertainment purposes.





	1. The Game Begins

Craig was driving to Burger King as he did every day after school. It was his mom's minivan, but he still preferred it over walking. He had 10 minutes until he had to pick Tricia and Karen up from the middle school. He had to get Karen as well because Tricia invited her over to their house all the time. Also because her parents never had 'the time', and her brother stayed after-school to sell drugs.

 

Craig pulled up to the drive thru and ordered his usual double cheeseburger and a Coke, when from the back, a boy in an orange jumpsuit jumped out and ordered a whopper meal.

"Kenny get out of my goddamn car." Craig gritted his teeth as the lady told him the total. 

"Heyyy, Tucker. I wanted to talk to you about somethin'." The boy climbed over and sat in the passenger seat. 

"You already owe me at least 200 bucks. I'm not talking to you." Craig drove up to the window and started digging in his pocket for money. 

"What? You're still upset about the Peruvian flute band incident?" Kenny frowned and put his feet up on the dashboard.

"You know, I'd forgotten about that. Let's add another 100 to that." Craig just barely had enough money for the meals, and groaned once he saw how tiny the whopper was for that price. 

"Well anyways," Kenny said once they were out of the drive thru. "Do you wanna play a game with me?" 

"A game. With you. Why would I ever agree to that." 

"Come on, please?" Kenny smiled, showing the gap from his missing tooth. 

"No. I don't like you." 

"I'll stop annoying you."

"You said that last time. We ended up in the middle of Las Vegas with no money. And even so, you end up annoying me day and night."

"Oh come on, that was fun! You're just a killjoy." Kenny reached over and pinched Craig's nose. 

"Touch me again and I'll kill you." 

"You sure do know how to turn a man on, Tucker." Kenny smirked, hoping for Craig to turn red. 

Craig simply parked the car in front of the middle school, turned to Kenny, and stared him down. 

 

Karen and Tricia, the boys' little sisters, came running over from the school. They were both cheery as they slid open the door and sat down inside. Until Tricia noticed Kenny. 

"Ugh, you brought your little fuckboy with you today? I liked Tweek  _so_ much better. No offense, Karen." Tricia frowned at Kenny, who responded by sticking his tongue out.

"None taken." Karen smiled, taking off her backpack and buckling up. 

"Tricia, Kenny may be a fuckboy but he's not  _my_ fuckboy." Craig started the car up again, eager to kick Kenny out of his car.

"I think you'd be a cute couple." Karen shrugged and Kenny winked at her. She winked back, before starting to giggle. 

"If you date my brother I will chop off your tiny fucking dick." Tricia flipped Kenny off. 

"Oh, it's not tiny." Kenny and Craig said at the exact same time, just in different tones. Karen and Tricia both stared at the two in horror.

"Ummm...what the fuck?" 

"Did you two do the butt thing?" Karen whispered, and Craig slammed on the brakes. He had just pulled into the driveway, right in time to avoid that conversation. Before anything else could be said, Craig took the keys, got out, stomped around to the passenger's side, opened the door, and dragged Kenny out of the car and into the house. 

"Your brother's weird." Karen giggled again, and Tricia groaned. 

 

Once the two boys were safe in Craig's room, Kenny slammed Craig against the wall and kissed him frantically, sticking his tongue into his mouth.

Once Craig regained his focus, he shoved Kenny to the ground, completely out of breath. "What the fuck, man?!" 

"What are you talking about? I thought this is what you wanted?" Kenny yelled back, rubbing his butt.

"Why the hell would you think that?!" Craig's face started burning up, but his wasn't sure if it was because he was angry or embarrassed. 

"Well there was a lot of sexual tension and I mean you dragged me to your bedroom and locked the door so I just put the pieces together-" Kenny stood up and scratched his head. "Oh god, I'm sorry."

"Just- just forget it." Craig pulled his hat flaps, awkwardly. "All I wanted to talk to you about was the game."

"What? Why?"

"I just- I don't want you to bother me all the time. And my sister doesn't really like you, so..."

"Fine, whatever. You don't have to be all dramatic about it."

"What's the game and is it easy." Craig sighed, flopping down on his bed.

"Well, sure. It's easy. I've done it and succeeded, no problem." Kenny smirked again.

"Just tell me the rules."

"You first have to promise to do it no matter what." 

"Whatever, just continue." 

"Hm...okay. It's called S.E.C.K.S." 

"It's called  _what?!"_ Craig sat up in bed and exclaimed.

"S.E.C.K.S. Its just like H.O.R.S.E., but instead of with basketball, it's with sex!" 

"Kenny I'm not having sex with anyone. Get out of my room." 

"You  _promised."_ Kennynever stopped smirking. 

"I will get you arrested again, just you fucking wait." 

"Anyways, you have to have sex with 5 people in this upcoming week, the names of which I will announce when you finish fucking the person before." 

"Kenny, you're a sick bastard. Why the fuck would you come up with this idea." 

"First up is Stan, Tucker~" 

"When am I supposed to fucking fuck him? We're not really friends, Kenny." Craig reached under his pillow for a cigarette box. He was trying to quit, but he definitely needed one now.

"It's graduation week, dummy. Dozens of parties and lots of alcohol." Kenny put his hand out and motioned for Craig to hand him a cigarette. 

"So?" Craig flipped the boy off and lit his, stuffing the rest back under his pillow. 

"Stan will bone  _anyone_ when drunk." Kenny set his knee down, right between Craig's legs. The black-haired teen's heart skipped a beat as Kenny grabbed onto Craig's coat and got close enough to almost be kissing-the cigarette was a huge cock-block, since Kenny didn't want it to burn him. That's when the door swung open. Tricia and Karen were standing side by side, giggling at the sight. Tricia held a skeleton key. 

"Get out of my room, Tricia!" Craig screamed, and while he was off-guard, Kenny stole the boy's cigarette. 

"Well, I'll be off!" He casually stood up and saluted Craig, before turning to his sister. "You staying here overnight? I need someone to bug him while I'm gone." He smiled, and Karen nodded excitedly. 

"Kenny, you better be at the party tomorrow. I'm not going alone." Craig growled, trying to stop his urge to grab another cigarette- Tricia hated his habit. 

"Oho, a  _date?"_ Kenny wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get out."

 


	2. Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I.S.S. means In-school suspension- its some stupid detention /during school/, which is just a stupid idea since they're not going to any classes.   
> And an L.G.I. means large group instruction- in my school we have 3 but a lot of schools dont have em so

Kenny and Craig sat next to eachother in Pre-Calculus. Neither of the two actually paid attention in class, and today, Craig focused on Stan Marsh. The boy was sitting with his girlfriend, Wendy. The two have been on and off for years, but Craig knew the boy wasn't exactly the straightest. 

Kenny noticed Craig's gaze, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You don't have to do this." 

"You're right, I shouldn't." Craig turned his attention away from Stan again. 

"Then don't do it." 

"Why did you make me do it if you're just going to tell me not to?" 

"Well you and Tweek broke up fairly recently and-" Kenny started, and Craig shot him a glare for bringing it up.

"I'm not a 30 year old bachelor, Kenny. I don't want another boyfriend and I don't need your help-"

"Sex, Craig. If I wanted you to get a boyfriend, I would've just set up a blind date!" Kenny said, and the teacher barked at them for talking. 

Craig hissed through his teeth so the teacher wouldn't hear, "If you wanted me to have sex, you could just get a prostitute, Kenny! You're just telling me who to fuck and it makes no fucking sense!" 

"But the game is called S.E.C.K.S. Each letter stands for a different person! It's creative, you have to give me that." 

"You know what- whatever. Thank you so much for this opportunity." Craig said, sarcastically, but Kenny still grinned. 

"Mr. Tucker and Mr. McCormick. One more word from either of you, and I'm sending you both to the principal's office." The teacher's voice boomed. A couple kids snickered, and turned to look at the two boys. Craig's immediate response was to flip him off.

 

 

"I seem to see you two boys very often." The principal said, folding her hands. Her office was covered in cat pictures, and the windows were covered with expensive drapes. The principal, Ms. Anigav wore pantsuits and loads of make-up all the time, as well as glue-on nails. The entire school was just plain disgusted by her.

"Why yes, ma'am, we go to your school." Kenny said innocently, while Craig, who had been sitting at his side, tried not to laugh.

"No I mean, you boys are always in my office." 

"The teachers make us come here, ma'am. I'm sorry if we've been disturbing you." Craig kept a straight face, but Kenny had to zip up his jacket to hide his mouth. 

"You know what I mean." She groaned and put her head in her hand. "What crap did you do this time?" 

"Nothing, miss." 

"And if I asked your teacher the same question, what would he say?" The principal took the phone off thr hook to try and threaten the kids.

"Nothing, miss." 

"And why is that?" 

"He hasn't done crap, miss." Kenny's coat masked his laughing just barely. 

"Mr. Tucker, do I need to call your parents?" 

"No, ma'am." 

"Then, please, stop goofing around." 

"Of course, ma'am." 

"Now, Mr. Tucker, what--" The principal tried to continue, but Craig interrupted.

"Mr. Tucker's my dad. Please, call me Craig." 

 

 

"Well damn, I think I'm in love." Kenny unzipped his jacket again to talk more clearly. Craig and he were walking out of the principal's office, while Ms. Anigav was right behind them, yelling at Craig's parents on the phone.

"I just got us both in I.S.S., Kenny." Craig replied. He'd been in I.S.S. dozens of times, and it really was entertaining if you were there with a friend.

"What can I say? I like bad boys." 

Craig rolled his eyes as they neared the I.S.S. room. 

"Craig, there's been a change of plans. Your mother wants you to have detention until the end of the school year instead." Ms. Anigav said, hanging up the phone. 

"What? No, I can't get detention!" Craig exclaimed, and Kenny nodded in agreement. 

"Too bad, Mr. Tucker. Now remember, you need to be in the L.G.I. at 2:15, on the dot."

"Can't you just suspend me or some shit?" Craig stared up at the ceiling in anger. 

"What, do you have a date this afternoon?" Ms. Anigav joked, and Craig suddenly got a great idea. 

Craig wrapped his arm around Kenny's waist, pulling him close. "Yes, actually. Ken-bear and I were going to go on a romantic date to the orchestra concert tonight. I wanted to do his make-up before-hand, but I guess I won't be able to." The principal was extremely 'pro-gay', and to be honest, a bit _too '_ pro-gay'. If she saw a gay couple in public, she made sure to tell them how much she supports them, throw confetti, tell all her friends, before drawing fanart or some shit. At least that's what Craig thought she'd do. Apart from that, he knew the orchestra and make-up bit might sway her. And he was right. They both got I.S.S., and she gave them matching pride pins. 

 

 

 

 

The party was at Eric's house that night. Kenny and Craig went together, but tried not to seem like they were dating. It was pretty hard-- since they still hadn't taken off the pins.

"So...what are the rules for this, does it have to be anal or-" Craig whispered, his arm wrapped tightly around Kenny's.

"Oral, frotting, anal, docking, handjob, even just foreplay." Kenny shrugged, grabbing a beer from the table. 

"Uh...what the fuck are frotting and docking?" Craig asked, somewhat interested in the other ways to have sex. 

"Ah, look it up later. I gotta go distract Wendy, go get Stan wasted." Kenny winked, and ran to go annoy Wendy.

Craig gulped and turned his attention to Stan, who was talking to his best friend, Kyle. He took shaky steps over. To the boys, clearing his throat so nothing would come out wrong. 

"Oh, hey, Craig. What's up?" Kyle asked once he noticed the dark-haired boy. Craig panicked and ignored Kyle, turning his attention to Stan. 

"U-uh, wanna go get some drinks? Alone?" He said to Stan hoping Kyle wouldn't get too jealous. He noticed Tweek at the party as well, and hoped the blonde wouldn't get upset either. 

"Yeah, sure, man. I've already had a few but-" Stan started, completely oblivious, but Kyle cut him off.

"Stan, I said I didn't want you drinking any more!" The red-haired teen cried, grabbing his wrist to stop him from leaving. 

"Oh screw you, Kyle." Stan pushed him and walked over to the drinks. Craig hurried after him. 

"Stan!" Kyle yelled, clenching his fists in anger. Cartman, who seemed to have been listening in on the entire conversation, wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Oh, Kyle. I understand how you feel. I, too, am in love. A love, separated by religion. You see--" Kyle punched the fat boy in the nose, before exiting the house. 

 

After managing to drag Stan away from the drink table, Craig was finally about to get lucky. The problem was-- he was too drunk to get up the stairs, so he took him out to the backyard instead. It was dark enough for them to be hidden, but Craig still felt uncomfortable. 

 

Stan was already stripping before Craig could go through all the ways this could go badly. The lights from Cartman's house barely gave enough light for either boy to see the other. All Craig was certain of, was Stan was butt-naked, and his pants were getting really tight. 

"Take off your pants, Kyle, baby..." Stan grabbed for Craig's belt, but Craig pulled back. It definitely was a turn-off for your 'partner' to call you a different name, but he tried his best to get it all over with. 

"Shh," Craig slid his lips against Stan's, carefully moving one hand down to the boy's cock, stroking it slightly. Stan grunted, making Craig flinch--it reminded him slightly of Tweek-- but he ignored it and continued to caress his dick. 

Once Craig moved away from Stan's face and instead started focusing on his neck, the moans got louder. "P-please." Stan managed, placing his hand on top of Craig's, helping him get all the good spots. 

In a matter of minutes, Craig had a mouth full of cock. His tongue twirled around the head for a bit, which led to Stan grabbing a handful of Craig's hair, pushing him farther along. Stan's dick wasn't massive, but Craig couldn't help but gag. In and out, he used his cheeks, tongue, and teeth to make Stan moan louder, and louder... He completely forgot that anyone could hear them, but he didnt give a shit. The boy's moans were music to his ears. 

"More, more!" Stan noticed when Craig paused to catch his breath, and couldn't bear stopping this session. He was close, and the thought to tell Craig, went right over his head. Stan's back arched as he cried out Craig's name. His heart was racing, and he was just about to sit up to look at his partner, when he passed out. 

Craig ended up with a mouth full of cum. He spit it up on Stan, coughing and gagging. "Stan you assh-" He stopped once he noticed the boy was asleep. "Oh, God." Craig groaned and sat Stan on his side, just in case he threw up. He wanted to ditch him there, but thought better about it-- he basically just took advantage of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the smut is so short and rushed- I'm not really got at it as you can tell


	3. Eric

Craig was in his bed, fast asleep, when Kenny came in through his window. He climbed onto Craig's bed and pulled out a kazoo from his pocket.   
After buzzing a little tune, Craig woke up, looking like the walking dead. "Kenny. It's 4 am."  
"You've completed round 1!" Kenny did jazz-hands, grinning ear to ear.  
"Let me sleep you asshole." Craig rolled over, causing Kenny to fall out of bed.  
"Oh but come on! The next round is hella easy."   
  
  
Craig walked up to Cartman while he was in the bathroom during history class. "I'll give you 3 bucks to suck my dick."   
"Deal."


	4. Clyde

Craig was driving to Kenny's house that afternoon. He'd dropped Tricia off at home, but their mom wouldn't let Karen stay over since Tricia had homework. And so, Craig had to drive to the other side of town to drop the girl off. The ride was awkward, especially since Karen was grinning from ear to ear the entire time. 

"When are you and my brother getting married?" She asked innocently, as they pulled up to her house. Craig turned to look at her, blushing slightly. 

"Um...never?" He replied, and she frowned. 

"But I want Tricia and me to be siblings!" 

"I don't think..--" Craig sighed and rubbed his temple. "We're not dating, Karen."

Karen pouted again, before quickly getting out of the car and running inside. 

Craig needed to talk to Kenny anyways, so he got out as well, shutting off the car. If he didn't talk to Kenny now, He'd probably wake him up at 4:00 again. 

The door was open from Karen rushing in, so he just wandered inside. Mr. McCormick seemed to be out, while the Mrs. was passed out on the couch. He scanned the rooms, but Kenny was no where to be seen. He left after a couple minutes, but as he was about to get in the car, Kenny appeared behind him with a thud. 

"Craig? What're you doing here?" He was covered in mud and dirt from jumping off the roof, as Craig inferred. 

"I did Stan and Eric, what's next." He said, in his monotone voice, though his heart was racing for no good reason. 

"C is for Clyde~" Kenny said in a sing-songy tone. He knew there had been a few flings between the two that they had promised to never ever ever talk about.

But Craig wasn't phased at all by that. His slightly red cheeks were the thought of what the K in S.E.C.K.S. stood for. 

"I have come up with a plan to help you, though, since going to his house and fucking him might not work." 

"Shoot."

"I tell him about a new phone sex call centre that he should try--"

"I'm not having sex over the phone."

"Expand your boundaries, Craig. Maybe you'll like it." Kenny looked up at the boy with a sly expression.

"I'm not going to like it, Kenny-- what if he recognises my voice?" Craig stepped back a bit, noticing Kenny was actually very close to him. 

"Of course he'll recognise your voice. He'll recognise you in person as well. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Fine, whatever. I'm halfway through anyways." Craig said, getting into his car. Kenny threw a flip phone at him through the open window. "What's this?"

"He'll recognise your cell. I'll give him that number, you better pick up tonight." Kenny warned lovingly, before walking into his house, closing the door at last. Craig slammed his head against the horn in distress, before driving off. 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sick, mom. I can't go to Tricia's shitty concert." Craig said that night, 10 minutes before Clyde was expected to call. He was panicking, but didn't let that show. 

"Fuck you, Craig." His sister responded, flipping him off. 

"Fine, you're grounded for the rest of the week then. No going to Kenny's house." His mother said, sternly. 

"What? How is that a punishment, I hate Kenny!" Craig got defensive, his face turning pink. 

"No going out after 3? I don't understand--" She stopped herself, they were going to be late for the concert. "You better be asleep when we get back." With that, she was gone, and Craig was finally alone. He ran into his room, grabbed the phone, and sat down at his desk. 

 

10 minutes later.

 

"Hey, loverboy~ how may I please you tonight?" Craig purred into the phone, hoping his voice sounded sexy enough. It definitely did.

"C-craig?" Clyde's voice was shaking on the other end. 

"Oh, Clyde." Craig hoped he wouldn't hang up. He'd written somewhat of a script and everything. 

"You're a prostitute?!" 

"Do you want phone sex or not, Clyde?" Craig voice drifted back into a purr. "I'm sure I'll be able to please you." 

 

 

 

~Brief intermission so the author doesn't have to pretend she knows how to write smut~

 

An hour had passes, and Craig had migrated over to the bed, dripping with sweat and covered in cum. He was completely naked, with scratch marks all over. His skin was red, from his face to his toes. He had ended the call with Clyde a while ago, but was still as horny as can be. 

He wanted Kenny to come over. He wanted Kenny so badly. He wanted him to kiss him, and fuck him, and run his hands all over his body-- He moaned at the thought, his hand drifting back to his cock. 

"Holy. Shit." Tricia was in the doorway, gaping at the scene before her. She immediately slammed the door and ran off to tattle to mom. 

Craig turned his head, slowly towards the door. He was shaking, terrified of how he must look. He quickly wiped all the cum he could away, before throwing on some pajamas and running out the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jesus it's been months-- sorry for not updating, I kinda forgot, but I do hope to continue!


	5. Kyle?

Craig didn't come home after school the next night. He was grounded until summer break ended. But what were they going to do, lock him in the house and slip mashed potatoes under the door for breakfast, lunch, and dinner? He sat on top of Kenny's house with Kenny, both smoking the same cigarette. 

"So I'm guessing K is for Kenny?" Craig finally said after swearing a dozen times to himself that he wouldn't turn red. 

Kenny chuckled, his cute little laugh that was normally muffled by his jacket was music to Craig's ears. "Why, do you want it to be me?" 

"Well...I don't think I'll be able to get Kyle anywhere near me-" That was his excuse, and a fairly good one. Kyle was saving his virginity for Stan. Everyone knew it except maybe Kyle.

"I had a good plan though- I dress up as Kyle, make the first move on Stan, and you dress as Stan, making the first move on Kyle. Then they'll finally start dating." Kenny took the cigarette that Craig was hogging and took a long drag.

"So this is to get Stan and Kyle together. Why don't you just let them figure it out by themselves? It's shitty to force two people into a relationship."

"Happened with you and Tweek."

"And look how that turned out."

"So you'd rather fuck me?" Kenny raised his eyebrows, and Craig rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we just skip to the S. Who is it? Scott? Stephen? Stan again?"

"We can't skip it, Craig, that's breaking the rules." He took another drag, and Craig snatched the cigarette away.

"Fine. Right here, right now, I'll have sex with you." He started smoking anxiously. Maybe this was Kenny's plan all along, get Craig to fall in love with him. And if Craig fell in love with him, then he wouldn't be able to go through with his prize, which was that he'd leave him alone.  

Kenny watched the boy space out, and he couldn't help but smile. When Craig came back to Earth, he realised Kenny had been waiting for him. "You want to fuck me on my roof." 

"No. I'm not falling in love with you, this is all a trick, you're a sick son-of-a-bitch." Craig said quickly.

Kenny raised his eyebrows again, leaning closer to the boy. "Who were you thinking about last night when you masturbated? What name did you cry out as you came?"

Craig's entire face and neck went pink. He shoved Kenny back, causing him to almost fall off the roof. "I can't believe you! You bugged the phone didn't you?! You fucking invaded my privacy!"

Kenny gained his balance again, and stood up. He pulled Craig up to his feet as well, holding the boy's face in his hands. "I didn't bug the phone, or talk to Clyde." 

"What."

"I just figured--" Kenny shrugged. Of course Craig was thinking about him, who wouldn't?

Craig grabbed Kenny by the jacket, punched him in the face, and threw him from the roof. 

Craig looked over the side, to see Kenny in a bloody mess on the ground. "Jesus fucking Christ not again." 


	6. Ssskenny

Craig was sleeping peacefully that night, thankful that he didn't need to fuck anyone else. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had started to really crave sex. That was normal for teens his age, right? 

"Craig, you fucking murdered me!" Kenny barged into Craig's room, causing the dark-haired boy to jump up in surprise. 

"Kenny what the fuck?!" Craig countered, pulling the covers up to his chest, since he only wore boxers. "You're not dead, how could I have killed you?"

Kenny simply unzipped his jacket and climbed on top of the bed. Craig's heart skipped a beat and his face turned red. He tried to move away from the blonde boy. "You'll fucking pay for this."

"A-a-re you gonna--" Craig's dick was confused. Either he was about to get beat up or fucked, but he was somehow excited for both. 

Kenny straddled the teen, grabbing one of Craig's hands and pinning it against the bed. He licked his chapped lips, watching Craig hold back a moan. He had complete power over this boy. "I can feel your boner, you know." Craig's face somehow got even more red. 

"D-don't fucking tease me, a-asshole." Craig bit his lip, pre-cum soaking through his boxers. This was definitely not a dream.

"Oh, but that's my specialty." Kenny sucked on Craig's neck, leaving a couple hickeys before Craig pushed his face away with his free hand. "Nuh-uh-uh, bad boy." Kenny pouted, grabbing Craig's other wrist and pinned it along with the other.  

Craig's chest became exposed, the sheets slipping down his ribcage. His nipples hardened at the cold, sending a chill down his body. Kenny noticed, and began kissing the boy's collarbone, then his chest, then his nips. "Kenny I swear-..." Craig breathed, hating absolutely everything about this.

"Beg." Kenny's eyes sparkled from the moonlight seeming through the window. He was smirking, but Craig didnt have to look to know that. 

"I'm not gonna beg." Kenny rubbed his crotch up against Craig's boner. Craig let out a loud gasp, before breathing shakily. "F-fuck. Fuck me, Ken...p-please..."

"Since you asked so kindly..." Kenny pulled down Craig's covers with his free hand, so he could admire the cum-stained boxers. The boy was too tall for Kenny to suck his dick while pinning his hands against the bed, so he released them. Kenny pulled the blue boxers down, but didn't get right down to business. He played around a little, licking Craig's length and nibbling his balls. Craig wasn't going to wait another hour for Kenny to finally finish him off. He grabbed a handful of Kenny's hair, forcing his head up to look at him. Kenny's mouth was dripping with spit, and his eyes were full of lust. Craig raised his eyebrows at him, before shoving his dick into the boy's mouth, and holding it there. 

Kenny's eyes watered as he deepthroated. Butter's was longer than Craig's, but not near as thick. When Craig came, not more than 30 second later, Kenny bit down and swallowed. Craig lifted his head back in ecstasy, crying out loudly. He gripped the sheets with his free hand, sweat dripping from every inch of his pale skin. Kenny was just about to pull back, when Tricia slammed the door open. The light of the hallway poured in, and Kenny, mouth still full of dick, looked over at the young girl. Craig did as well, and was in too much shock to cover himself up in any way. Kenny lifted his head, accidentally making a popping sound with his lips. "Hey, Trish." 

Tricia slammed the door and they could hear footsteps storming off. Craig snapped out of it finally, and started crying. "K-kenny what am I going t-to do?!" He bawled, sitting up and covering his face. "She's gonna t-tell m-mom and w-we'll never be able t-to see each o-other--" 

Kenny calmly moved Craig's hands from his face. He wiped away the tears and fixed the boy's hair. "Then let's make the most of this last moment." He whispered in his ear, before grabbing Craig's cheeks and kissing him. 

Craig kissed back, heart racing. He never thought he'd be sharing a genuine kiss with Kenny fucking McCormick. 

Kenny threw off his jacket and pulled down his jeans and underwear. Craig wasn't ready to give up on this chance. He laid back on the bed, and couldn't help but smile. Kenny obviously had lube and condoms on him-- he knew it would come to this. 

 

Kenny lifted Craig's legs, draping them over his shoulders. He held onto the boy's waist, slowly plunging inside him. That was as gentle as he would get-- Craig's bed was squeaking loud and rocking up and down as Kenny pushed in and out. The moans of both boys were loud enough for the neighbours to hear. After a few unforgettable minutes, both boys were covered in cum and sweat. Kenny had pulled out, throwing the condom off to the side. Their dicks rubbed against eachother as Kenny hoisted himself back on top of the tall boy. Kenny lustfully bit Craig's neck and collarbone, making up for the fresh scratch marks on Kenny's back. 

"Kenny I love you...I love you so much..." Craig teared up again.

Kenny smiled. He didn't smirk. It was a smile. Sincere. Beautiful. Craig had never seen this from the boy. "You have no idea...how long I've waited for you to say that." 

"You know you didn't have to do this stupid game to get me to fall in love with your sorry ass." Craig chuckled, not moving his eyes from Kenny's pure smile. "Asking me out on a romantic date might've worked out faster." 

"Shut up, I've never been the smartest." Kenny giggled, and Craig fell in love all fucking over again. 

"I can't believe you're the one man I'm willing to marry." Craig held Kenny's thin waist with both hands, starting to fall asleep. 

"Thinking about marriage already?" Kenny rolled off Craig, pulling the stained covered up to cover their genitals. He still stayed as close as possible. 

"About the game-- do I still have to do the second 'S'?"

"Oh."

"What did it stand for?"

"Me."

"..."

"..."

"Kenny, get out of my house." 

"But Craaaiigg~" Kenny whined and they both laughed until Craig's parents barged in. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and support for this fanfic lmao 😂 Merry Christmas to all that celebrate, and hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
